


How We Became Siblings

by disneyfangirl



Series: Siblings Unite [1]
Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: First came Clover. Next, Olivia is born ten years later. Last, Andrew gets adopted. A story of how the three Flaversham children became siblings before the upcoming sequel, "Siblings Unite". I only own the idea of Olivia's mother, Bridget and her older siblings Andrew and Clover.
Series: Siblings Unite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002696
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a prequel to my upcoming Great Mouse Detective story, Siblings Unite. I don’t want anyone getting confused, so I’ll post this one first. Enjoy! I only own the idea of Olivia’s mother and Olivia’s siblings Andrew and Clover.

For the first few years as a toymaker, Hiram Flaversham enjoyed his job, but was lonely because he felt that something was missing. Yet, he didn’t know what; he’ll figure it out in time. He’d been a hard worker and was very passionate about his successful business, but it wasn’t enough. There had to be something more, but what? He had to go out and see for himself.

Hiram finished his shift at the toyshop and packed his belongings to be done for the day. Once outside his store, he bumped into a young lady in a blue dress and a bow and a pair of dress shoes that matched her dress. She even had tan fur like his. “Sorry, Miss,” Hiram apologized.

“It’s alright,” the mouse lady in blue replied.

Hiram helped her to her feet. “What’s your name?” Hiram asked.

“Bridget,” the female answered.

“Why, what a beautiful name,” Hiram said.

“My parents picked it for me,” Bridget said, adjusting her hair.

“I’m Hiram.”

Bridget shook his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Hiram.”

“I’m free tomorrow if you want to meet me.”

“Tomorrow? Me, too!”

“Well, then, I should see you tomorrow.”

“See you then.”

…

The next day, Hiram and Bridget went out on a date at a fancy restaurant, where they had spaghetti with breadsticks.

“So, Hiram, what do you do for a living?” Bridget asked.

“I’m a toymaker,” Hiram replied.

“That’s sweet,” Bridget said, “You’re making children happy. That shows that you care and you’re kind.”

“What about you?”

“I’m a journalist.”

“That’s wonderful.” Then he decided to offer her the job at the toyshop.

“Hiram, I accept. I just need to put my two weeks’ notice in.”

“I could use the help, anyway.”

…

Two weeks later, after Bridget quit her job as a journalist, she started working with Hiram. She enjoyed working with him and he taught her how to make toys. When the holidays came, they went to see musicals, including _The Nutcracker Prince_.

…

Years after getting to know each other, Hiram got down on one knee with a ring he bought her and asked, “Bridget, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Bridget exclaimed excitedly.

Hiram and Bridget had a wedding inside the church and they exchanged their vows. The minister asked Hiram, “Hiram, do you take Bridget to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Hiram replied.

“Bridget, do you take Hiram to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Bridget answered.

“And the power invested by me, you may now kiss the bride.”

With pleasure, the two mice kissed.

…

A year later, Bridget said to her new husband, “Hiram?”

“Yes, Bridget?” Hiram asked.

“Working in the toy store makes me want to have children,” she said.

Hiram’s eyes widened with astonishment. “Is that so? I, myself, would like to have children.” He didn’t realize his wife wanted to have children, too. “Alright, we should have children. It can’t hurt.”

“Oh, Hiram!” Bridget said, hugging her husband, “I love you!”

Then it was decided, the couple was going to have children.


	2. Ch 2: Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, Hiram and Bridget are talking about having their first child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, Hiram and Bridget are talking about having their first child.

Hiram allowed Bridget to stop working so she could rest and think about the baby because strenuous tasks were not good for the baby. This meant Bridget had to work less hours and do things that reduce stress. She also had to avoid certain foods that could make her and her unborn child sick like undercooked meats, so she could focus on the baby. Luckily, Hiram was the one to help her with what foods she could eat. It was hard picking the right ones, but their doctor recommended what foods Bridget was enabled to eat.

There were days when Hiram and Bridget went shopping to prepare for the baby, such as blankets, toys, baby bottles, diapers, and binkies. Hiram built a cradle and a carriage and Bridget stood, admiring his handiwork.

Bridget groaned in pain, feeling a baby kick in her stomach.

“What’s the matter, Bridget?” Hiram asked.

“I feel the baby kicking inside me,” she answered, “Can you get me some pickles, please?”

“Yes, my dear.” Then the toymaker went into the kitchen to get a jar of pickles for his wife. He opened it for her and offered it to her. “Here you go. Cravings are common.”

“Aww, thanks, honey,” Bridget said, but then she started to cry because the hormones during her pregnancy took its toll on her.

Hiram bent down to comfort her. “Shh...it’s okay, my sweet,” he said softly, “It takes time to adjust to this big change, but you’ll feel better once our child is born. I’ll also be lucky to be a father and I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

It took a while for her sobbing to decrease, but at least he was there when she needed him.

…

Nine months after Bridget’s pregnancy, Bridget told her husband, “Hiram, I need to go to the hospital!”

Hiram knew just what his wife meant, so he called the doctor.

“We’ll be on our way, Mr. Flaversham,” the doctor assured him.

“Thank you,” Mr. Flaversham said and hung up.

As promised, the doctors quickly brought Bridget to the hospital, so she could give birth to her child. They put her in a wheelchair to bring her to the delivery room. Hiram was with her to help her and see his child.

“Just remember to breathe, hon,” one nurse told her and Bridget, who was in labor, did. “There you go.”

“It hurts,” Bridget whined and felt a contraction.

“I know, honey, but it’s going to be okay,” the nurse assured her, “You’ll see. Your baby is going to be beautiful.”

Motivated by the nurse’s words, Bridget continued to breathe and shrieked as the baby was coming out of her body. A few pushes later, the baby’s head was shown.

“Ah, we see a head,” one nurse said.

Bridget continued to push.

“It’s a beautiful little girl,” the other nurse said.

“A girl?” Hiram asked, “She looks beautiful.”

After a couple more pushes, the nurses were able to pull the baby out. Bridget cried tears of joy at her now born child. The baby cried once she was out of her mother’s womb because of the cold world, but the nurses cleaned her up and swaddled her. Then, they brought the baby back to Bridget.

“It’s alright, Mommy’s here,” Bridget soothed as she cradled her daughter in her arms.

“So, what are we going to name her, Bridget?” Hiram asked.

“We’ll call her Clover,” Bridget replied.

Hiram’s eyes widened. “That’s a lovely name.”

Bridget smiled and giggled. “She looks like you.”

“Oh, because of the hair?” asked Hiram, “I see.”

Baby Clover yawned and fell asleep. Her mother did the same.

…

Hiram and Bridget placed Clover in a cradle. A few minutes later, Clover started to cry, so Bridget and Hiram came over to her to see what was the matter. “I think she’s hungry,” Hiram said and went to get her a bottle of milk. Bridget bottle fed her hungry offspring.

That night, Clover bawled, so Bridget had to come over to calm her by singing a lullaby.

_How in the midst of all this sorrow_

_Can so much hope and love endure?_

_I was innocent and certain,_

_Now I'm wiser but unsure._

Bridget sighed in relief as Clover's sobbing quieted and continued.

_I can't go back into my childhood._

_One that my father made secure._

_I can feel a change in me._

_I'm stronger, but still not free._

It worked and Clover was fast asleep in no time. Bridget placed her back in her bed and went to her room.

…

The next morning, Bridget was bottle feeding Clover. Hiram watched his wife take care of their baby.

Then, Hiram and Bridget gave Clover a bath in a baby tub in case she were to drown in a tub. They just wanted their newborn to be safe and protected at all costs. It was hard for the little one to get used to bathing, but luckily, they were patient and gentle with her. Hiram tickled Clover’s ribs, making her giggle. After the newborn’s bath, Hiram and Bridget got her dressed.

Whenever Clover had a messy diaper, Bridget and Hiram each took turns changing and cleaning her.

As Clover grew older, she began eating softer foods. Hiram made silly faces and sounds as he fed her. Sometimes Bridget did the same as she fed Clover.

…

When Clover was a year old, Hiram and Bridget taught her how to walk. Clover stood on both feet and took baby steps. “Good job, sweetie,” Hiram said.

Bridget clapped. “Good girl!”

...

One day, Clover said her first word. “Toy,” she said, since she’d seen her father make toys.

“Hiram, honey!” Bridget called.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Hiram asked.

“Clover said her first word,” Bridget answered.

“Let’s hear it,” Hiram said, eager to hear his daughter’s first word.

“Toy,” Clover spoke.

Hiram showed her a toy he held in his hand. “You’re correct. I’m a toymaker and I make toys. Great job.”

…

At age four, Clover started preschool. At the end of each day, she was picked up from school by either Hiram or Bridget, depending on who was busy. Clover’s teacher thought Clover was a gifted student since she was good at drawing clovers and that was where she got her name. “Very good, Clover,” her teacher said.

“Mama! Papa!” Clover said.

“What is it, honey?” Bridget asked.

“Look what I drew!” Clover replied, showing her parents a drawing.

“Looks good, sweetheart,” Hiram said.

…

When Clover was nine, she wanted a little sister. “Mama? Papa?” she said.

“Yes, Clover?” Bridget asked.

“I would like a little sister,” Clover replied.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Bridget assured her, “I’ve been wanting another child, so you don’t have to feel lonely.”

“And we’re going to get another one in nine months,” Hiram said.

Bridget chuckled. “Yet, we have no idea if the child is going to be a boy or a girl.”

“Not yet, but when he or she comes, we’ll know.”

“Yes!” Clover cheered, looking forward to seeing her new sibling in nine months. She’ll find out if her unborn sibling is either a boy or a girl soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who will be Clover’s sibling? Stay tuned and find out.


	3. Ch 3: Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait and see who will be Clover’s younger sibling. Enjoy!

At first, Clover thought her parents were going to say that one child was enough (which would’ve disappointed her), but them deciding to have another one was not what she expected. Her dream of becoming a sister was about to come true. She wanted someone to play with, not just with her playmates. Although she desired a sister, she wasn’t sure if her sibling was going to be a boy or girl, but she knew she'd accept him or her for who he or she is and that the baby was healthy; those were things that mattered to her most.

“I’ll be back, Clover,” Hiram told his daughter, “Just stay home and take care of your mother, while I go grocery shopping. I won’t be long.”

“You mean we don’t have enough food here?” Clover asked.

“We have a jar of pickles and crackers,” Hiram replied, “You can give her pickles or crackers if she wants some.”

“Is that all she eats?”

“Well, no. She eats other things to satisfy her cravings.”

Clover nodded.

“Take care now.” Then Hiram left the house.

“Honey, can you give me some crackers?” Bridget asked Clover.

Clover grabbed a bag of crackers and passed them to her mother. “Here you go, Mother,” Clover said.

Bridget began to eat a few crackers. “Thank you, sweetie,” she said.

“You’re welcome.” She put her head on her mother’s baby bump. “Hello, little brother or sister. I’m your big sister, Clover. Are you excited to see me?”

“Yes, I am, Clover,” Bridget said in a baby voice, pretending to be Clover’s unborn sibling, making Clover giggle. “I’m excited to be your brother or sister.”

Hiram returned from the store to see mother and daughter bond together, which made his heart melt.

…

After nine months of pregnancy, Hiram and a now ten-year-old Clover rushed Bridget to the hospital so she could give birth to yet another child. Inside the delivery room, where Bridget was in labor, Clover looked at her mother with concern. “Daddy, is Mommy okay?” Clover asked her father as they sat by her mother.

“Yes, dear,” Hiram replied, holding his wife’s hand, “The nurses are going to help her deliver the baby.”

About a half hour later, another daughter was born.

“Aww, it’s a girl,” one nurse said, much to Clover’s joy and the nurses started to clean the baby before swaddling her and reuniting her with her mother.

“Mommy, what are you going to name her?” Clover asked.

“I was thinking Olivia,” her mother replied.

“That’s a pretty name, my dear,” Hiram said, “And she looks just like you.”

Bridget grinned at him.

“It’s a cute name,” Clover mused, “It suits her.”

…

When Clover and her family got home, Bridget fed her new baby from a baby bottle. Then Hiram and Bridget placed baby Olivia in the crib.

“Sleep tight, Olivia,” Clover whispered to her little sister.

…

At midnight, Olivia started crying, so Bridget and Clover dashed to her room and gently shushed her. Just then, both Clover and Bridget had the same idea: A lullaby! Bridget went first.

_How in the midst of all this sorrow_

_Can so much hope and love endure?_

_I was innocent and certain,_

_Now I'm wiser but unsure._

Olivia yawned. Clover sang the next part with her, since she heard this song several times.

_I can't go back into my childhood._

_One that my father made secure._

_I can feel a change in me._

_I'm stronger, but still not free._

Olivia was asleep and Bridget put her back in the crib, and mother and daughter each went to their rooms.

…

Hiram and Bridget weren’t always around to take care of Clover when they needed to spend time with Olivia. So a babysitter came to look after Clover, but Clover’s parents also allowed the babysitter to see Olivia. Clover had a babysitter before Olivia was born when her parents had to work.

“It’ll take time to get used to your parents taking care of your sister,” Clover’s babysitter told her, “They still love you. Your sister, Olivia is a darling.”

“Yes,” Clover said, “But I wish she could play with me.”

“Not yet, but she will when she’s older,” her babysitter assured her.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Clover said, considering her babysitter’s words.

Then they saw Clover’s parents play with Olivia by playing peek-a-boo and making funny faces at her, making her laugh. Clover and her babysitter enjoyed the sight.

…

“Clovey!” Olivia spoke.

Hiram gasped. “She said her first word, Clover. She’s trying to say your name.”

“Good job, Olivia,” Clover said, petting her head, “That’s a good start. You can call me Clovey if you want; I don’t mind. At least you’re trying to talk.”

Bridget came into the room and Olivia said her first word again.

“Aww,” Bridget said, “Great job, sweetie.”

Clover put her hands over her eyes and uncovered them, saying, “Peek-a-boo!”

Olivia did the same and giggled a baby giggle.

“You’re so cute and precious!” Clover said, “I love you, Olivia.”

…

As Olivia grew older, she played with Clover. They played hide-and-seek, had pretend tea parties, and played with dolls and toys. They also went outside to explore.

When Olivia was four, she went to preschool and her parents and sister wanted her to have good luck on her first day, although it was hard for her to adjust at first. She wished her sister was by her side, but at least she was slowly learning to be brave like her whenever there were people who tried to hurt her. Luckily, Clover was able to protect her from bullies and bad things. Whenever Olivia had a problem, not only would she go to her sister or parents, but her teacher, as well. Olivia’s teacher liked her for her self-advocacy, although she sometimes relied on others for help when necessary. It showed how intelligent and well-meaning Olivia was.

One day, Olivia drew a picture of herself with her family and showed it to her teacher. “It looks beautiful, Olivia,” her teacher said.

When school was over, Olivia was sometimes picked up by her father or mother, depending on either one’s schedules.

Clover was fourteen and when she was finished with her homework, she played with Olivia. After they finished playing, Olivia showed her family a picture of herself and her family.

“Looks wonderful, Olivia,” Hiram said.

“Very creative, Olivia,” Bridget said.

“Looks beautiful,” Clover said and four Flavershams hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I might edit Clover’s and Olivia’s ages a little in case I’m not doing the math right. I’m not really good at Math, but at some point later in the story and in the sequel, Siblings Unite, I’ll have Clover be eighteen and Olivia to be eight. I also need to edit the summary, as well, because my other character, besides my other OCs Bridget Flaversham, Olivia’s mother and Clover Flaversham, Olivia’s older sister, Andrew will be coming next.


	4. Ch 4: Andrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the ages for Clover in the last two chapters. That way, it’ll make sense for Clover and Olivia to be ten years apart and when Clover turns eighteen at one point, Olivia will be eight.

When Clover was fifteen and Olivia was five, their father decided he wanted a boy in addition to the Flaversham family.

“But I can no longer give birth to any more children, dear,” Bridget told him.

“You don’t have to, darling,” Hiram assured her, “I’ll be _adopting_ another child.”

“Oh, alright,” Bridget said.

…

A little boy mouse who lived in the orphanage since he was three, was named Andrew. The orphanage lady and the other orphans were good to him, but no parents seemed to want him. He didn’t know the reason, but the orphanage lady continued to assure him that the right parents would adopt him. “I hope you’re right,” he always said with a sigh.

“I have no idea why no parent would want you,” the lady told him, “Maybe they don’t see how nice and smart you are.”

“I’m ten now,” said Andrew, “But still no one.”

“Hopefully, you’ll get your chance. I have full faith in you.”

As she spoke this, a door knocked. “Come in,” she said.

In came the toymaker. “Hello, ma’am.”

“Hello, what can I help you with?” The orphanage lady offered him a chair to sit in.

“I’m looking to adopt a boy,” Hiram replied.

“Well, you came to the right place,” the orphanage woman said and to Andrew, she whispered, “Andrew, pack your things.”

Andrew, relieved that a parent wanted him for once, did as he was told.

“He’ll be back shortly.” She gave Hiram paperwork to fill out for adoption to bring Andrew to the family.

When Andrew was finished packing, he saw his new father again.

“Andrew, here is your new father,” the orphanage lady announced.

“Hello, son,” Hiram said, “I am your new father, Hiram Flaversham and I welcome you to the family.”

Andrew couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All those years he was rejected and never knew why, but he was glad to hear it from a parent who was different from any other he encountered.

“Alright, I accept,” Andrew said and it was settled.

…

Bridget, Clover, and Olivia waited patiently for Hiram to come home with a boy until a door opened. It was Hiram with Andrew behind him. “Alright, ladies, here is the newest Flaversham,” he announced proudly.

“Hi,” Andrew said shyly as he slowly showed himself.

“I’m your new mother, Bridget Flaversham,” Bridget told him, “And these are your new sisters Clover and Olivia.”

“Hi, Andrew,” Olivia said cutely.

“Pleasure to meet you, Andrew,” Clover said.

“Pleasure to meet you, too, Clover and Olivia,” replied Andrew, “I just moved here and it’ll take time for me to get used to living here now that I no longer live in the orphanage.”

“You’re welcome to play with Olivia, Andrew,” Clover said.

“Thanks, and I’d be glad to,” Andrew answered.

“Just don’t hurt her,” Clover warned, slightly overprotective of her little sister, “She’s five.”

“I won’t,” Andrew promised, “I’ll defend her from those who would hurt her like I defended myself.”

“That’s good and you’d be an excellent help protecting her.”

…

It had been hard for Andrew to get used to being in a loving family when he lived in the orphanage for years without one. Yet he was glad to have a new family because his real parents died when he was three. His new family was patient with him. Even his sisters were pleased to consider him as a brother. Andrew played with little Olivia whenever Clover was busy with her schooling in high school. During the holidays, Clover was able to spend time with her family. Now that Andrew had a good home and a family who loved him, he knew good things would come his way; it just took time to adjust. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’d like to thank Gotham317 for reviewing and the relationship between Clover and Olivia was somewhat similar to Elsa and Anna from Frozen.
> 
> Andrew’s based on Penny from The Rescuers and Annie from the movie, Annie.


	5. Ch 5: Siblings Stick Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a little drama in this chapter, but we’ll see.

Living with the Flavershams in a good home was the best thing that ever happened to Andrew. Plus, the Flavershams had a friend named Stella, another mouse ever since Clover was young. Clover had also been friends with a bat named Eve since middle school; they were the same age. The schools allowed bats and rats, as well as animals of different species in the same schools mice were in because prejudice was not allowed; they were treated as equals, unlike anyone who thought differently. There were closed-minded individuals, even though they were part of the law thought mice should be friends with mice, not the other way around. One of them was Basil of Baker Street, who believed all rats and bats were evil, knowing he was friends with a rat who eventually betrayed him, but this didn’t stop everyone from opposing the racist law. No one, not even one person could stop unprejudiced people and activists from standing up to the law and that mice have the freedom to choose to be friends with different species.

There were days where Eve invited Clover to her family and Eve was okay with Clover bringing her younger siblings with her since Eve had a little brother named Flappy. Andrew and Olivia loved to play with Flappy. Flappy was like a brother to them. One night, Eve, Clover, Andrew, Olivia, and Flappy went outside for a talk.

“Clover, have you heard of the protest against the law that bats and rats can’t be friends with mice?” Eve asked.

“Yes, and I’m against it because I’m your friend,” Clover replied.

“I’m yours, too, and nothing, not even the stupid law can take away our friendship. In fact, my parents are protesting against it.”

“Mine, too. Besides, that law is racist. Good thing our teachers are against it, as well.”

“Andrew, no matter what happens, we’ll always be friends,” Flappy said.

“That we will, Flappy,” Andrew promised.

Olivia hugged her brother and Flappy.

…

When Clover was seventeen, she fell in love with a boy about her age. He was handsome and kind like any girl would like to see in a boy and at that moment, she found the right person who would love her as she was. Clover let him in her home to mingle with her family.

“Mama. Papa. Olivia. Andrew. Meet my boyfriend, Jax.”

“Hello, nice to meet you all,” said Clover’s boyfriend.

“Hi, there,” greeted a twelve-year-old Andrew and a seven-year-old Olivia.

“Jax, these are my siblings Andrew and Olivia.”

“Nice to meet you, kiddos,” he said politely, shaking their hands.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Andrew said.

…

Everything seemed to go well between Clover and Jax. Whenever he had a bad day, he’d go to her for help and she’d listen. Whenever Clover had bad days, she’d rely on Jax to make her feel better and he’d understand, as well. There were moments where Olivia and Andrew joined them, but Jax and Clover didn’t mind. Thus, Jax and Clover went out on dates.

However, their romantic relationship did not last long; it only lasted a month. Jax started drinking when he lost his job at the supermarket. He had a bad family years ago, so he killed them. Calmly, Clover went over to him. “Jax, why are you drinking?”

“I lost my job because of you and your stupid brother and sister!” Jax accused, “You all got in the way!”

Clover, Andrew, and Olivia cringed and gasped, not believing he’d say something like that. “Don’t take it out on us when we have nothing to do with it!” Clover scolded, “You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Jax slapped her across the face so hard, she fell to the floor, making her cry. Little did he know that Hiram saw this terrible thing that happened to his daughter. “I’m not ashamed of myself. My family abused me, making me feel self-destructive until I killed them without mercy as payback. I should’ve known better than to be friends with someone with bratty siblings!”

“Don’t hit my sister!” Olivia snapped, “She didn’t do anything to you!”

Losing his patience with the younger sister, Jax growled, “Shut up you annoying little pipsqueak! Like your sister, you and your brother will never be good enough! Clover will be mine and you will NOT go anywhere near us and that is FINAL!”

But Olivia wasn’t going to back down. “Siblings stick together!”

“Why you little-”

“Hey! Don’t talk to my little sister like that!” Andrew reprimanded as he punched him in the face when he towered on them. Jax covered his face in shock that he was punched by a younger child. “She had a point,” Andrew continued, “It’s also rude and immature to blame us for something we didn’t do just because you had a bad day. I lived in the orphanage for eight years and no one adopted me until two years later. Did I turn out to be a toxic alcoholic? NO!”

Jax also lost his cool with Andrew. “Say one more word and I’ll-” He was about to punch the twelve-year-old when Hiram stepped in the room.

“Jax, you will not touch my children!” Hiram admonished.

“Really? I have no time for parents telling me what to do!”

But Hiram wasn’t going to tolerate his abusive behavior towards his children. “I’m telling you, you shouldn’t get upset with them because you lost your job, so it’s NOT their fault.”

“I’ll do whatever I want, old man and I’m not letting you interfere!”

“Jax, that’s gone too far!” Bridget yelled, hearing him offending her husband.

“If you don’t want to be here, then get out of our sight!” Hiram shouted.

“I’m no longer yours,” Clover said, finding her voice again and finally having enough courage to stand up to her ex. She got on her feet again and snapped, “GET OUT!”

Jax winced at her ex-girlfriend’s tone.

“You heard her,” Hiram said, “Get out or we’ll call the police.”

Jax glared at them as he said in a menacing voice, “I’ll be back. It may be over between us, but you have another thing coming your way.” As he left, he thought, _They’ll regret kicking me out._

In case Jax returned, Hiram filed a lawsuit against him and called the police, telling them what happened. Once he called them, they arrested Jax for abusing his ex-girlfriend and her siblings.

The Flavershams told their friend, Stella everything.

…

A couple weeks after Jax’s arrest, Jax escaped from prison to get his revenge on the wretched Flaversham family, who pushed him away. He broke into their house.

“Hello again, Clover,” he said with a devilish grin.

Luckily, Hiram and Bridget hid Andrew and Olivia in the cupboard so the grown-ups could deal with it. Concerned for their older sister’s safety, Andrew and Olivia peeked through the cupboard to see what was going on.

“Jax!” Clover snapped. “I thought you were out of our lives! Why can’t you just leave us alone?!”

“Once your family is out of the way, you will marry me.”

“What? NO! Never!”

He kissed her lips only to be slapped across the face and he felt his cheek.

“Do not touch my daughter!” Hiram shouted defiantly.

“Hiram, we meet again,” Jax said mockingly.

“What do you want? I thought you were in jail.”

“How was jail?” Bridget asked.

“Before I answer that,” Jax said, reaching for his dagger he carried in his pocket, “I’ll be taking everything you love from you because I never felt love from my parents when they abused me all those years.” He jumped with a dagger aiming towards Clover, but she reacted quickly by withdrawing her gun from her pocket Hiram and Bridget gave her and shot him in the chest in self-defense, making him drop his dagger. Hiram, Bridget, and Clover removed themselves from the scene before the dagger hit any of them.

Clover breathed heavily once the ordeal was over.

“It’s alright, Clover,” Hiram told her, “It was self-defense.”

“Your father’s right, honey,” Bridget agreed, “If you hadn’t shot him, he would’ve killed you.”

Clover hugged them. “Perhaps you’re both right,” she said.

“He had it coming,” Hiram said and to his younger son and daughter, he said gently, “Come on out, Andrew and Olivia. Jax’s gone for good; he can’t hurt us anymore.”

Andrew and Olivia slowly opened the cupboard and came out of their hiding place. Upon seeing the dead body, they both gasped.

“He’s dead,” Andrew said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. “Who is it now?” Hiram said out of annoyance, hoping it wasn’t a burglar, but Bridget peeked through the hole and recognized Stella, who was their friend. She opened the door for her.

“Oh, dear! What happened?” Stella gasped as she saw a dead body before her.

“Jax broke into the house to get his revenge on kicking him out,” Hiram replied.

“Luckily, she defended herself and us,” Bridget finished.

“Clover, you’re a hero.”

Clover thanked her with a hug and told her the whole story.

“He got what he deserved,” Stella said when Clover was finished.

…

A couple weeks after Jax’s dead body had been removed, worse things came to the Flaversham family while they were out for a walk. Jax’s men came to avenge Jax after his death. Fortunately, Hiram carried a gun for self-defense to take precautions in case something was to happen to any of his family members.

Bridget heard something suspicious. “Children, quickly, the shop!” she ordered.

“Your mother and I will catch up with you,” Hiram said.

Clover grabbed Andrew and Olivia each by the hand and fled from a group of Jax’s gang.

“Faster, children!” Bridget shouted after her children. “Don’t stop! Keep running! Keep running!”

Clover and her siblings didn’t stop once.

One man aimed to shoot Hiram, but Bridget sacrificed herself for her husband. “Bridget!” Hiram shouted as the bullet hit his wife and she fell to the ground, “No!” He sobbed as he caressed her lifeless body.

Police went by, but stopped to see crooks kill an innocent woman. “Those are the men who worked for Jax,” one mouse police said.

“We’ve been looking for them for years,” the other said.

“Men, you’re under arrest for murdering an innocent woman,” the leader said and each police officer handcuffed the crooks.

While the rest of the officers brought Jax’s men in jail, a couple of mice police went over to comfort Hiram. “I’m sorry about your wife,” one sympathized.

“The bullet was meant for me,” Hiram said.

“She did this for you and I’m sure you’ll do a great job raising your children,” the other police said, “There was nothing you could’ve done about your wife’s death.”

“It’ll take time,” the third one told him, “I lost my wife years ago and I was my children’s only parent that ever lived in their lives. My children turned out fine and I did, too. It’ll all work out, you’ll see.”

“Goodbye, Bridget,” Hiram wept, “I’ll never forget you. I’ll take good care of your children, I promise.” He wiped his tears with his sleeve and let go of his wife’s corpse.

“I wish you luck, sir,” the same cop who lost his wife said.

Hiram sniffled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Then Hiram walked home to tell his children the sad news.

...

“Mother, we made it!” Olivia shouted with glee.

“Father, we’re home!” Andrew said.

“Olivia. Andrew. I have a bad feeling about this,” Clover warned, concerned for her parents’ safety. As much as she enjoyed their enthusiasm, she had to be realistic.

“Mother? Father?” Andrew and Olivia asked simultaneously.

“Mother! Father!” Clover shouted.

“Mother! Father! Where are you?” Olivia asked.

“Mother! Father!” Andrew shouted, but it was no use.

The three siblings started to sob, but gasped when they found their father in front of them.

“Your mother can’t be with us anymore,” Hiram said gravely, “But don’t worry, I’m here for you. I promised her I’ll take good care of you.”

Tears fell from his children’s eyes.

“Come, my children.” His children obeyed and they went inside their home.

…

A few days after Bridget Flaversham’s tragic death, Hiram, Clover, Andrew, Olivia, and their friends Stella, Eve, Flappy, and so many others came to the funeral, dressed in black attire. Bridget’s family and friends cried over her disappearance. Hiram was the one to give the speeches. After his speech, he and the others went over to eat in the luncheon. At least, Bridget was in a better place without criminals ruining lives and Hiram and his family and friends were grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Jax, Clover’s toxic ex-boyfriend and the Flaversham family’s friend, Stella belong to me. 
> 
> There was a brief description of racism in this chapter and I temporarily mentioned Basil, but there will be more of him in the sequel.
> 
> I’m more inclined to believe Olivia’s mother died, rather than divorce her husband because I’m sure she loves her husband and daughter.


	6. Ch 6: Coping with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we’ve all dealt with loss in our lives, but anyway, enjoy this chapter of Olivia, Andrew, Clover, and Hiram, and my other OCs.

Every day, Hiram took Clover, Andrew, and Olivia to their mother’s grave. “I’m doing my best to take care of your children,” Hiram said sadly.

“And I’m trying my best to take care of my younger siblings like you did us,” Clover said with tears in her eyes.

Although Andrew and Olivia were brave, they were sad they no longer had a mother. Olivia set a bouquet of flowers on her mother’s grave. “Here’s some flowers, Mommy,” she said tearfully.

“And I thank you and Father for letting me into your lives,” Andrew added emotionally, “You’ve been a great mother.”

When the family finished talking to Bridget Flaversham, they departed.

…

The next day at Clover’s school, some people her age were gossiping about her just because she promised herself she wouldn’t date another boy who could mistreat her like her ex-boyfriend did. In study hall, a couple of girls were talking behind Clover’s back and Clover did her best to ignore the gossip, but Eve had good ears and glared at the gossipers. Eve usually did her best to keep her temper in check, but when someone pushed her or those she loves, her temper became short. Fed up with bad remarks about her friend, she finally said, “Enough!”

The gossipers stopped.

“Clover’s been through a lot lately,” Eve told them off sternly, “She’s been through a break-up with her ex-boyfriend and is afraid she’ll be hurt again by the next one she meets. Now, things got worse when her ex had lackeys who avenged him after his death. She killed him in self-defense. Clover wouldn’t lie about these things. As a revenge, they killed her mother, which meant she’d be a mother-figure Andrew and Olivia could look up to. If anything happened to either of _my_ parents, I’d look after my little brother. Do you have any siblings?”

“Yes,” the gossipers replied.

“Then I suggest you be careful about what you say around others,” Eve said and got off her desk to sit by Clover.

“Thank you, Eve,” Clover said.

“I couldn’t just let them keep talking about you behind your back,” said Eve.

“You are so brave.”

“You’re not odd, you’re special.”

“You’re not odd, either because you’re special, too.”

…

When Clover came home from school, Hiram was dusting his store. At the sight of his eldest daughter, he stopped what he was doing. “Hello, Clover.”

“Hello, Father.”

“How was school?”

Just as he asked this, Andrew and Olivia came in the house.

“Papa, do you think I’m... odd?” Clover asked her father.

Hiram’s eyes widened in disbelief of what his older daughter said. “My daughter odd? Where did you get an idea like that?”

“I don’t know,” Clover replied, “It’s just that, well, people talk.”

“They talk about me, too,” Hiram said, knowing he was also a target for gossip and heard how he should’ve been in jail for murdering his wife, which he never did. He began to sing.

_No, we're not odd, its true;_

_No fam'ly ever saner._

_Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass._

_In all you say or do,_

_You couldn't make it plainer._

_You are your mother's daughter; therefore, you are class._

Clover sang her part.

_So, I should just accept_

_I'm simply not like them?_

Hiram nodded.

_They are the common herd_

_And you should take my word._

_You are unique: creme de la creme!_

Clover smiled and her father continued:

_No matter what you do,_

_I'm on your side,_

_And if my point of view_

_Is somewhat misty-eyed,_

_There's nothing clearer in my life_

_Than what I wish and feel for you,_

_And that's a lot..._

_No matter what._

Andrew and Olivia listened to her father and sister sing. Clover proceeded singing.

_No matter what they say,_

_You make me proud._

_I love the funny way_

_You stand out from the crowd!_

Hiram Flaversham:

_It's my intention my invention;_

_Shows the world out there one day_

_Just what we've got..._

Clover:

_No matter what._

Hiram Flaversham:

_Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate._

Clover:

_That ev'ry daughter's great?_

Hiram:

_You are!_

Clover giggled, glad her father was praising her.

_And ev'ry daughter tends to say her father's tops._

Hiram winked at her.

_She pulls out all the stops_

_To praise him._

Together in harmony, Hiram and his daughter sang:

_And quite rightly!_

Hiram sighed as he and Clover sat down as he proceeded:

_No matter what the pain,_

_We've come this far._

_I pray that you remain_

_Exactly as you are;_

_This really is a case of father knowing best._

Clover put her hand on her father’s hand.

_And daughter too!_

Hiram cupped his hands to his daughter’s.

_You're never strange._

Clover blushed and grinned.

_Don't ever change._

Wrapping each other in a hug, father and daughter sang the last part in unison.

_You're all I've got,_

_No matter what._

When the song ended, Hiram motioned Andrew and Olivia to come over. “Andrew. Olivia. Be yourselves, no matter what,” Hiram encouraged and winked at his youngest son and daughter.

“We love you the way you are and you’re not odd,” Clover added, “We have each other and that's what counts.”

Andrew and Olivia went over to hug their older sister and their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is probably the last chapter of this prequel, but not to worry, a sequel is in the works, Siblings Unite. This is where Olivia and her older siblings Andrew and Clover meet Basil to seek help when their father is abducted.


End file.
